


Líneas

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS), not a happy fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Spike casi recuerda un tiempo en que se burlaba de la costumbre y salía en Halloween, sólo por llevar la contraria.





	Líneas

**Author's Note:**

> Situado al principio de la séptima temporada, justo antes de _Lessons_.

Por el ventanuco entreabierto del sótano se cuelan de vez en cuando desde la calle ruidos de críos corriendo, gritos de falso terror y risas excitadas. Voces de los mayores que acompañan a los niños que piden dulces por las casas. Luces de colores. Algarabía y alboroto que se van haciendo más intensos conforme avanza la tarde y cae la noche de Halloween.

Una golosina con forma de murciélago cae por el hueco minúsculo de la ventana y rebota hasta quedar quieta cerca de los pies descalzos de Spike, recogidos contra su cuerpo, las piernas dobladas hacia un lado, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, cerca del rincón, entre las cajas y los trastos viejos, entre el polvo y las telarañas y los cartones mohosos, sumido en la penumbra indistinta del sótano, que no cambia apenas del día a la noche.

La cabeza baja, en su mano izquierda un trozo de espejo roto que ha encontrado no sabe cuándo, hace unos días seguramente.

Spike lo mira, lo hace girar en su mano, observando el vacío donde debería estar el reflejo de su rostro.

Captura un rayo de luz roja mortecina que llega desde una de las guirnaldas de luces festivas de la calle y lo hace bailar en la pared de enfrente, en el techo, hasta que se cansa del juego.

Lentamente se abre un poco la camisa, apoya la punta fría y afilada contra su pecho y la desliza despacio, apretando, trazando una profunda línea roja, siguiéndola con la mirada. Su expresión cambia, una pequeña mueca de dolor, mientras mira fascinado cómo se mueve el cortante cristal sobre su pecho.

El dolor es real, por encima de la niebla pegajosa de voces y pensamientos que pueblan sus días y sus noches, haciendo que todo sea confuso, mareante. El dolor por un momento le permite enfocarse en algo que no es una ilusión. La herida duele, la sangre fluye, unas gotas escapan del corte, caen, se deslizan siguiendo la curva de su pectoral hacia abajo, se pierden por dentro de la camisa hasta tocar la tela y detenerse ahí formando manchas ovaladas en el tejido oscuro.

Sin prisa vuelve a hacerlo, corta otra línea de carne que se cruza sobre la anterior. El dolor es agudo, exquisito. Una lágrima escapa por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y también se desliza hacia abajo por su mejilla. Sangre, lágrimas, nada escapa a la gravedad. Nadie escapa. Al final todo pasa factura y las cuentas caen también por su propio peso.

Siempre ha sabido que al final de todo le estaba esperando el infierno.

¿Esto es el infierno? Parece más bien algún tipo de purgatorio, un sitio donde revisitar las deudas y hacer cuentas. Un sitio donde prepararse para expiar las culpas, sin prisas, un sitio donde el tiempo es como gelatina y lo único real es el dolor.

Porque las voces no son reales, las personas que vienen y hablan con él tampoco lo son, no están ahí. ¿Cómo van a estar ahí si están muertos? No muertos como él, muertos de verdad. O están lejos, fuera de su alcance, como Dru y Angelus.

Angelus no puede ser real, ¿verdad? No puede ser.

O Buffy. Buffy, que le habla, le dice cosas que le atormentan, fría, inhumana. Tiene derecho, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a reprocharle, a vengarse de él, a humillarle. A castigarle.

Pero no le toca, ni una sola vez le ha tocado. Ni siquiera para golpearle.

A Spike se le hace tan raro no sentir su contacto, su calor. No escuchar el latido de su corazón. Hace tiempo que sabe que esa que le visita de tanto en tanto no es Buffy. Ya no sabe qué es real y qué no, ya no sabe qué pensar, pero de eso está seguro.

Fuera los ruidos se han ido apagando, es tarde ya para que los niños anden por la calle, ya ha terminado la fiesta, y todo ha quedado en silencio. Esta noche ni siquiera las criaturas de la oscuridad están fuera, es la costumbre. Hay demasiada magia en el aire como para arriesgarse.

Spike casi recuerda un tiempo en que se burlaba de la costumbre y salía en Halloween, sólo por llevar la contraria. Casi recuerda la sensación de rabiosa libertad, de hacer lo que le daba la gana y coger a manos llenas todo lo que la noche tenía para ofrecerle, en Halloween y en cualquier otra noche. Casi recuerda el mundo a sus pies, dispuesto ante él y su princesa oscura para tomar lo que se le antojara. Casi.

Pero esos recuerdos están ahogados por otros que ahora se han hecho más fuertes, sofocados bajo su peso, acallados por imágenes y pensamientos acerca de la ristra de cadáveres que dejó tras él en ese tiempo de disfrute salvaje. No dejan sitio en su cabeza para ninguna otra cosa, no salen de ella.

Ya no se acuerda de cómo era cuando no estaban ahí dentro.

Una nueva oleada de amargos reproches de las voces amontonadas en su cabeza le invade, crispa sus manos que se convierten en puños. Deja caer el trozo de espejo, se encoge y cae de lado hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, temblando, los ojos cerrados, gimiendo como un cachorro.

No, no es posible, no.

El dolor le hace volver en sí, los cortes de su pecho que sangran, escuecen y se abren cuando tensa los músculos, cuando aprieta los brazos alrededor suyo abrazándose como si tuviera frío. En el sótano hace frío, pero no es eso lo que le hace temblar.

Es útil, ese dolor que le vuelve a llevar a la superficie. Acalla las voces por unos momentos, le permite sacar la cabeza y tomar aire antes de volverse a hundir en su pozo de desesperación.

Spike abre los ojos, deja de temblar, se incorpora y vuelve a sentarse como antes, con la espalda en la pared. Busca en el suelo el cristal que dejó caer, lo encuentra, lo recoge, limpia el polvo de su superficie con un dedo, vuelve a mirar la ausencia de su reflejo en él, vuelve a jugar con un rayo de luz.

Vuelve a trazar una línea de dolor en su pecho, cerca de las anteriores, apretando un poco más.

Afuera vuelve a amanecer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en noviembre de 2011.


End file.
